Roleplay:(Free Join) Shadow the Hedgehog 2
Plot Shadow thought he has left the past behind him, but it still going on. And Mimi has left her home town to be with a mysterious woman name Elishia. Now Shadow must find Mimi and get his powers back. Will he find her or lose her? Users *Cameron33268110 *Apallo the Hedgehog *Niktendo7 *Mr.Zaya *Shadowthewolf *Mr.gameandfight *Wolf9400 *Codester 66 *Jor1217 *06civic68pa Characters Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Cammie Stewart Sammy Nooken Rocky the Rat Kark Helpers Abby the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Klonoa the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Lou the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog Luna the Hedgehog Emily the Seedrian Mia Flick Jur the Hedgehog Brook Taylor Courtney the Hedgehog Lizzy the Hedgehog Nikki Roberts Dun Sweeploop Din Sweeploop Susie Darknel John Gibson Mal Moungous Swiffer Nife Lolo Wendy Laser Popka Sue the Hedgehog Larry the Hedgehog Odie the Hedgehog Lilly the Hedgehog Carrie the Rabbit April the Monkey Dean the Rabbit Fern the Mouse Dana Solo Silver the Hedgehog Emil Castagnier Blaze the Cat Marta Lualdi Clark Woodwind Cream the Rabbit Cheese the Chao Tabitha the Cat Oliver the Fox Charles the Squirrel Lewbert the Echidna Spencer the Bird Knuckles the Echidna Gorru the Wolf (Niktendo7) Geoffrey "Geo"/"Tracker" The Groundhog (Mr.Zaya) Isaiah The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) Apollo the Hedgehog (Apollo) Lunas the Hedgehog (Apollo) Shock the Hedgehog (Apollo) Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) Neon The Wolf (mr.gameandfight) Mai The Fox (mr.gameandfight) Cervantes The Speck (mr.gameandfight) Rik The Speck (mr.gameandfight) Jordan the Dog (Jor1217) Kim the Hedgehog Ash the Hedgehog Darkstorm the Halfbreed Princess Marshalia (06civic68pa) Netural Natalie the Hedgehog Flame the Hedgehog (TheNo1DestinationFan) Villians The Chamberlin's Shadow Elishia (Turned Netural in the end) Dr. Eggman Quince the Fox Black Ammageddon Neo Metal Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) Bio-Rik (Mr.gameandfight) Mecha Sonic 2.0 Aisha the Hedgehog Others Mimi Lovely King Erican the Hedgehog Sandy the Hedgehog Lillian the Hedgehog Marnie the Hedgehog Ursula the Hedgehog Harry Taylor Werehog Ash Jill the Werehog Marcos the Werehog Stu the Werehog Conner Kimocomi Reno Kimocomi Lamar the Moncow The Chamberlin Queen Maya the Hedgehog King Thomas the Hedgehog Queen Lanna the Hedgehog Queen Jennifer the Hedgehog Darriane Toko the Lynx (Niktendo7) Bazel the Wildcat (Niktendo7) Mushi the Rat Mention or Flashback Maria Robotnik Ramona Lovely Melinda Kimocomi Adrenaline The Molehog(Groundhog, not Hedgehog) Rules No sexual (Kissing is fine) No edit conflict No G-modding (Just Damn) Have fun Prologue (In Shadow's dream, 50 years ago, everybody was running from the G.U.N, a girl, who looks just like Cammie but with long pink hair and a purple dress, runs away from them) ???:(Breathless, looks at some jewels, the Gods and Godessses of Syltherant and Tetheala, Ratatosk, Luna, and Darriane) G.U.N Soilder: There she is! ???:(Runs) G.U.N:(Chases ???) (Two people were being chased by the G.U.N, one of the G.U.N soliders pulls up a gun and shoots a young girl with blonde hair) Shadow: Maria! (Shadow wakes up from his dream, Cammie and Kark came by) Cammie: Heya Shadow. Some night, huh? Beautiful. Shadow: Not you again. The weird one. Cammie: Nice to see you too. Shadow: What do you want? Kark: Huh. Why do I have to want something? I'm just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil-psycho-she-dragon is gone. Cammie: Just because Luna isn't here, doesn't mean you can be so mean to her. Anyway, I came here about the core you were holding for the past couple months before Arjar put up the torrament and Plankton Nosehair being all crazy. Shadow: Ramona? What do you want with her? Cammie: Whoa! Calm down Blacky. Kark: Gosh, you're awfully tense. Hmm haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to Marcos tell one of his stories. That'll put anyone to sleep. Cammie: Kark! Shadow: Just tell me what happened. Cammie: Kark will tell the story. Kark: Okay, you ready? I get up to get some fresh air since I don't sleep much myself these days with ah... the female-of-fright hanging about, low and behold, I saw Mimi, sneaking out into the garden..... Oooohhh. (Shivering sound) She gives me the creeps dude. Hear my teeth. (Teeth chatter) Shadow: I better go after her. Cammie: I'm coming too. I'll call Sammy and Rocky. (Pulls out a horn, blows it) (Sammy and Rocky came, Rocky was shaked up) Rocky: Yikes! I was having a horrible nightmare! Sammy: What is it, Cammie? Cammie: Kark went out for some fresh air since he can't sleep with Luna hanging around. And he saw Mimi sneaking into the garden all by herself. Rocky: That was my nightmare! Plus wolves and bats... Sammy: Don't worry, Shadow! We'll find Mimi! Shadow: Whatever. Mimi is 5 and it's dangerous for her to be outside at night. (Goes look for Mimi) Kark:(Flies infront of Shadow) It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night. Besides, Ratatosk said you have to wait till your strenghth returns... (Whispers) cause you're weak. (Snicker) Cammie: Stop fooling around, Kark! Come on. (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, and Rocky went into the garden) Kark: Ah, (Coughs) you'd be helpless without me. I better (Coughs again) come with you. (Kark follows Team Finders) Part 1: Finding Mimi Shadow:(Looks around) Jared: What's wrong, Shadow? Shadow:(Ignores Jared) Cammie: He's looking for Mimi. Sammy: Ramona's little sister. Jared: Oh. Who's Ramona? Shadow:(Goes infront of Jared, pulls out Ramona's core) Sammy: She's a 13 year old girl, but a Vanguard member name Henry blasted her and she turned into a core. Cammie: Good thing I killed Henry and Selena so they came be together. Jared: And what exactly is "Vanguard?" Cammie:(Facepalms) Ugh! This is why you're an idiot. Sammy: The Vanguard are the Sylvaranti's army who fought against the Church of Martel and the Tethe'allans. It was created by Richter. The leader is Commander Brute Lualdi. But the Vanguard is no more. Jared: Interesting. Very interesting. Shadow: If you excuse me, I have to find Mimi. Sammy: See ya later, Jared. Thrash: (Wonders where his father is) Shadow:(Passes Thrash) Cammie:(Bumps into Thrash, falls to the ground) Oh great.. (Gets up) Stickers' future son who is very weird and has a werehog form. Sammy: Cammie. Rocky: What are you doing here, Thrash? Did you have a nightmare that you were attack by wolves and bats too? Thrash: No *His arm is in a cast* Hey Shadow ???: -screams- NIGHTMARES?! Shadow:(Ignores Thrash) Cammie:(To ???) Yes. Sammy: Who is this? Thrash: (Gets up and runs home) ???: oh sorry my name is ma- Thrash:*Trips, Falls and lands on his arm* ???: uhhh... do you need my help? Sammy:(Helps Thrash up) You gotta be more careful next time. Cammie: And don't get yourself hurt! ???: huh... guess not -gloom- Cammie: Come on, let's go continue to find Mimi before Jared the Idiot goes follow us. Rocky: Like Gabe? Cammie: Yep. ???: -teleports in front of them- HEY WAIT! The bandages on Thrashes arm fall off and a four claw mark wound is seen stitched up Thrash: Hey you can chill at my place Sir or Ma'am ???: first off I'm a girl and second why chill at your place i'm a big help! Thrash: Well I need a roomate that isn't my wife Rocky: You want to come with us, Ma? ???: Mai and sure Thrash:Well I am goning to the hospital to get more bandages Cammie: Ugh... Fine... You can help us find Mimi, but you have to be very quiet, the other pristesses are still asleep. We can't wake them. Kark:(Shoughting) What?! I can't hear you over all this snoring! Cammie: T_T Thrash: Permission to Button Karks lip Cammie *His arm pain pissing him off*? (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Mai goes through the garden) Mai: where are we? Sammy: The garden. Shadow:(Spots Mimi, walks towards her) Mimi:(Turns around, gasps in happiness) Mr. Shadow! (Hugs Shadow) Sammy: What are you doing here in Lunatea, Mimi? It's dangerous. Cammie: We better get you back to Sylverant right away. Mimi: No. I'm not going home. I ran away from home. Kark: That's good enough for me. Let's go. See ya! Huh. Thrash: I could of been with my wife Saphire awaiting our child Cammie: T_T Mimi: I'm sorry. But Mrs. Elishia wants me to live with her. She's wants me to be my adopted Mommy. After what happened to my big sister, everybody in my hometown hates Mr. Shadow. Shadow: Mimi, Henry killed Ramona, and nobody blames me for what happened. Kark: Huh. I do. Speak for yourself. Cammie: Kark! Mimi: It's time for me to say goodbye. It's was very nice to see you again. But, I wanna forget my past. (Leaves) Shadow:(Thoughts) Mimi... Kark: Now can we finally get some sleep around here? I've been only sort of half-sleeping, with one eye open for weeks now... alternating eyes of course... it lessens the strain, but I tell ya, it's taken a toll. (Eye starts to twitch) Hey, was this twitch always there? Thrash: Well later Cammie: Thanks for your help Mai. Sorry we didn't get to know each other, but you were a great help. Shadow:(Heads hurt) Ugh.... Sammy: Shadow? Are you okay? Shadow:(Passes out) Cammie: Shadow? (Kneels to Shadow) Kark: Hey, I want to sleep too, but I didn't mean NOW! Let's at least get inside... It's... It's dark out man.... and I don't like it. Shadow:(Didn't responed) Kark: Hello? Anyone home? Yoohoo?!? (In Shadow's dream, the same girl being chase by the G.U.N from 50 years ago surranders her) ???:(Backs away, prays) Please, help me... Help me, Darriane. (Darriane's core starts to glow, the background goes black, after a few hours the background went back to regular) ??? 2: Are you okay, Ma'am? (The girl gets up, she sees Darriane as a Lunateain and the G.U.N knocked out) ???: Are you the one who save me? (Darriane didn't speak, there was a silence, but the silence's broke) ???'s Father: Melinda! Melinda! Melinda's Mother: Melinda, sweet! Where are you?! Melinda: Those are my parent's voices... Darriane: I have to go. (Leaves) Melinda: Wait! What's you're name?! (Shadow's dream ended) Kark: Hello? Hello, hello, hello? Anyone home? Hello, hello? Shadow:(Wakes up, gets up) It seems that Cammie was in the Space Colony ARK. Cammie: Huh? What are you talking about? I live in Lunatea this whole life. Shadow: I must go back to the ARK. Chaos Control! (He didn't teleported to the ARK) Chaos Control! (He still didn't teleported to the ARK) Rocky: Oooops. Shadow: Why can't I use Chaos Control? Cammie: Your power is weak. I can't imagine why. Rocky: They've got bats in them! Bats and wolves! Aieee! Cammie: That is the most ridicluous thing I ever heard, but it's a good thing I have my Priestest Emergency Box. Shadow: What the hell does that mean? It saids, "In case of emergency, break glass." Rocky: This is an emergency! (Picks up a rock, throws it, glass shatters) Cammie: All Priestesses have Emergency Boxes. I've never used mine, though. Kark: No kidding, (To Shadow) while you were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen. (Some animals were hooting and howling) Cammie: Well, it's time for me to use my Emergency Box. I wonder what will happen? (Opens the box, a screen appeares, a film was about to start) Rocky: Oooh! A movie! I need popcorn! Cammie: Shhh! (Two hedgehogs stand) Red Hedgehog: Hello Jennifer dear, your father and I are here to tell you that when you grow up and have a son, he must defeat the darkness in a planet called Mobuis. White Hedgehog: Yes. We wish we were here to see you, sweety, but we may be dead. It is very dificult, but we are here to say.... Both: We love you.. (The two hedgehogs leave, Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark went in the film) Sammy: Hey! What's happening?! Cammie: We're inside the film. I think it's about to help us learn some secrets about Darriane and Ramona's death. Rocky: Wow! That was King Thomas and Queen Maya! Shadow: I didn't know Lunatea has a king and queen. Cammie: We only have King Erican and Queen Samantha. Queen Samantha is dead and we don't know where King Erican is. Erican is the son of Queen Jennifer and King Lawance, our old king and queen, and the brother of Queen Lanna. This must be a really old movie. Sammy: But we can't stay here! It's like being sucked into a book! How do we get back?! Cammie: I guess we have to find Thomas and Maya! Come on! (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy and Rocky go look for King Thomas and Queen Maya) Kark: Ugh! I like you better when you were sleepin'. (Follows Team Finders) The team can barely hear the conversation going on elsewhere. "--inside a film, that doesn't even make sense," said a obviously frightened, European accent, followed by a southern US accent, stating, "I don't know how, it doesn't make sense, but I'm pretty sure that's what happened." Cammie: Where have I heard that voice before? "How are we going to get out of here?" asked the scared voice. "I don't freakin know," came back the voice Cammie recognized. Cammie: Hey! JESSE!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!! Sammy: How do you know? Cammie: I heard his voice. Jesse came around the corner cautiously. "Fancy seein' you here," he almost laughed. He signaled for his friend to come out. A white wolf stepped out. He was about a half a foot shorter than Jesse, he was wearing white gloves that were partially shredded, but the most noticable feature was the only part of him the sunlight wasn't reflecting off of: a large bandaged area around his forehead. The bandages seemed to have dried blood on them, as if that area had been bandaged for a while. His demeanor was quiet and awkward. Cammie: Wow.... Who's this handsome guy? Sammy and Rocky:(Get jealous) The wolf's peaceful, cobalt eyes looked awkwardly right into Cammie's. "Ah, this here's Siegfired," Jesse commented. Cammie:(Goes to Siegfired) Hey there! I'm Cammie. I'm a Full Priestest. I'm a great fight. I run fast. And I use my slingshot when something bad happens. Wait for me! "H-hi," Siegfried muttered shyly back. Shadow: Stop flirtting around, Cammie. We must find the King and Queen. "Right, so explain to me what it is that's going on anyway," Jesse says, stepping between Siegfried and Cammie. (Cammie explains what happened) Jesse didn't seem that interested in helping, but he still said, "Alright, I'll help you out." ?????: *Laughs Sinsterly* Siegfried instinctively cowered a little bit. He was not a fighter, and he didn\t like the sound of that voice one bit. Jesse, however, thought about his possible attack options should whoever laughed attack them. He had a tendency to do that. Cammie: Thanks. Rocky:(Spots the queen) I found the queen! (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark, Jesse and Siegfried walked up to Queen Maya) Shadow: Hello, your Highness. We are here to tell you- Queen Maya: My goodness! Are you children from my daughter's future? Rocky: Nope. TV has sucked us in this place for a little be of dating Sweetie Pie. Cammie: Sorry about my friend, but we're here to tell you about Darriane. (Pulls out Darriane's core) Queen Maya: So the stories are true then. Darriane is still asleep. It is impossible to wake him. Do one of you have his mark? Cammie:(Takes off her jacket, shows Maya the mark of Darriane on her arm) Queen Maya: Ah... The mark of Darriane. The Protecter of Mobius. Siegfried didn't really understand what was going on, and Jesse decided that he was going to keep his mouth shut for once. Thrash:*Screams in pain* Sammy: Do you know how to get out of here? Queen Maya: The only way to go back to your future, is to find a dragon. Cammie: Easy. Queen Maya: He lives in a cave. You must be careful. Shadow: We will. (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark, Jesse and Siegfried go to the cave where the dragon is) Sammy: Is he dangerous? ????: No one leave, Your all my children now Sammy:(Hides behind Cammie) Is that the dragon?! Cammie:(Pulls out her sword) It better be. Thrash: No It is Kreuger Cammie: Ha. That's from the movie, The Nightmare on Elm Street. He's not real. Weirdo. Siegfried instinctively tried to back out, but Jesse held him there by his shoulder. Sammy: Siegfried doesn't talk much, does he? Thrash: Yes he is Freddy Kreuger*Grabs Thras and Slashes his back* Sammy: Yikes! Cammie: Okay, if I see Ghostface come out of that tree, I'm gonna lose it. Shadow:(Spindashes Freddy) Siegfried's eyes went from shy to scared. Jesse stepped in front of him. "I'll protect you, but don't leave." Freddy:*Slashes Shadow* (I have Speakonia) Shadow: Ugh! Kark:(Terrified) You're on your own with this one, fella. Cammie: What? And get myself killed? I was defeated by Richter when we first met and I passed out when I closed that black hole! Jesse bends down to pull a certain something out of his boot: a combat knife. He was going to keep it ready to protect the defenseless Siegfried. Cammie: Doesn't Siegfried fight or something? Freddy: (Grabs thrash) Tell your father I am back for vengence Sammy: What did Sonic do? Cammie: And what does he mean? Kark: He means something about preparing to die....either that, or he wants Sonic to repair a pie. Yeah...no. Yeah. Freddy: *Slashes Thrashes Eye* For the rest of you warn Sonic I kill you all "Sorry Cam'," said Jesse, "but Siegfried can't fight." Cammie: You're kidding, right? "If I wasn't he'd be fightin'," Jesse said coldly. Cammie: Lame.... Thrash: *Putting pressure on his eye* Rocky:(Pulls out the pie) Cammie: Rocky, what are you doing? Rocky: I'm about to throw a pie at the movie killer. Sammy: I think that's a bad i- Rocky:(Throws the pie at Freddy) Sammy: dea.... "Don't make fun of Siegfried," Jesse said coldly and defensively. "If he could fight I'd've already taught him." Cammie: I thought he is a fighter! The white things on his head and hands! Freddy:*Grabs Rocky's Throat* Shouldn't have done that *Slashes The Right side of Rocky's face* Rocky: OW! Cammie: Well, it's for the best. Guess it's my turn. "Siegfried, stay back," Jesse muttered, drawing his combat knife. Siegfried gladly obliged. Freddy left to the dream realm Cammie: That was fast. Kark: I'm just going to pretand he said, "It was great meeting you and have a nice day. In which case I thank you!" Siegfried breathed an immense sigh of relief. Jesse put his knife back in his boot. "That was really stupid." Shadow:(Gets up) Cammie: Serves him right to go back to the movie. (To Thrash) And you! For once I wish Stickers never had a son name Thrash! Who always gets hurt, turns into a werehog everynight, and never fights any killers from horror movies! Thrash: Hey I tried ok, I am Friends with Jason and Myers Jesse notices Siegfried's distraught at Cammie's latest comment to Thrash, and puts his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Sammy: Good Grief.... Cammie:(To Siegfried) And you! If you learn how to fight, you would be a hero for once like Stickers! And also, talk a lot! Don't be silence! Jesse immediately jumped to Siegfried's defense at this insult. "Do not make fun of Siegfried," he said coldly. Sammy: She's not. Cammie:(To Rocky) And you! STOP BEING STUPID!!!! Rocky: Yes Sweetie Pie! Thrash:*Fires a jet a fire out of his arm) Cammie: What the heck?! Why are you home with your wife?! Thrash: She is giving birth and she doesn't want me around Sonic: Yo Thrash! Lou: Hi Thrash. Thrash:*Runs to a hospital to get his Eye stitched* Lou: Bye Thrash? Sonic: Man for a son from the future, he sure is pretty nice. Shadow: Can go look for Quince? Cammie: Sure. Thrash: *Calls Sonic on his phone* Sorry dad I had to get my eye stitched Sonic: And you didn't see us? Thrash: Come to the Hospital and you'll see what I mean, please dad Lou: But we agree with Cammie to help her and Shadow to find Quince, we're sorry. Thrash: I see, I meet you guys in an hour and dad, if you see mom give her roses Sonic: Fine. (Hangs up) Ugh! Why do I have to give Amy a rose?! Lou: Cause you made a bet in the future. Cammie: For once I wish you never married Amy. Sonic: Me too. Shadow: CAMMIE!!!! Cammie: Coming! Sonic: I think I know where to find this Quince guy. Follow me! (Grabs Lou, zooms off) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark follow Sonic, they all went to a theater) Sonic: We're here! Cammie: Thanks, Stickers. Sammy: But, where is he? Rocky: Oh jester! Jestery jestery jester! ???:(Appeares out of nowhere) Tralala! Here I am! Shadow: Are you Quince? The ex-royal jester? Quince: Hey nonny nonny! I mean, yes, thy frumious bandersnatch. Rocky: Give it up, jester! You're not funny and you're coming with us! Cammie: You have to give back the Royal Jewel and stop this nonsense! Quince: Jewel? Nonsense? Not funny? I'm positively mimsy with outgrabe... I just want my job back... Sammy: I guess you guys have to fight now. Why's it always fighting? Rocky: Well, it's better than talking to this weirdo! Shadow:(Spindashes Quince) Quince:(Hits Shadow) Shadow: Ugh! (Gets up) Chaos Spear! (Throws the Chaos Spear at Quince) Quince:(Dodges it) Hearts! (Throws heart cards at Shadow) Shadow:(Gets hit) Chaos Blast! (Uses Chaos Blast) Quince:(Gets hit very hard) OW! Lou: Yay, Shadow! Sonic: Nice. Cammie: Thanks for your help, Stickers. Sonic: No problem. See ya! (Grabs Lou, zooms off) Thrash:*Hidding in the shadows* (Marcos, Werehog Ash, Jill, Stu, King Erican and Queen Jennifer came here) Marcos: Is everyone alright? Cammie: Yep. Sammy: We're okay. Shadow: And we caught him. (Grabs Quince) Queen Jennifer: Quince! You've found him. King Erican: Well done, Shadow. Shadow: This despicable criminal won't escape this time. Quince: I'm not a despicable criminal, I'm a despicable jester.... Rocky: So do something funny! Quince:(Hits himself with his jester staff) Cammie: T_T (The Constibles arrive) Quince: Lady Muriel! Lord Kirk! Calloog, callay! Have you come to give me my job back? Lady Muriel: One commands you to be silent, you miserable lump earwig wax. Lord Kirk: Erican. Here is the thief. Where is the jewel? Werehog Ash: That's right. Quince still has the jewel. Shadow: Where's the jewel, you bitch?! Quince: What jewel? Lady Muriel: The Royal Jewel you stole from Jennifer, you pathetic speck of thieving termite dribble! Quince: I'm not a thieving dribble, I'm a dribbling jester... Rocky: You still haven't done anything funny! Marcos: I will talk to Quince later. King Erican: Fine by me. He is very dangerous. Lord Kirk: I'm making you personally responsible for recovering the jewel, Jennifer! See to it! (The Constibles leave) Queen Jennifer: Thank you, Erican for finding Quince. I am going to send to prison for being so dangerous. (Queen Jennifer leaves) King Erican: Shadow. Cammie. Sammy. Rocky. Kark. Come with me. (Teleports Team Finders and the Werehogs to his castle) Part 3: The Adventure Begins Shadow: Now where are we? Cammie: This must be Erican's castle. Sammy: He is very royalty and he is very rich too. Rocky: So... many.... jewely! Can't... control... myself! April: Welcome back, Your Majasty. King Erican: April. Dean. Fern. Fern: Did you find the Royal Jewel? King Erican: No. But Shadow did told me to search for Mimi. Ramona's sister. (Marcos looks for Mimi in the staff, but couldn't) Marcos: I can't see where Mimi has gone.... just darkness. Kark: Wait. Mimi.... darkness.... aren't they the same thing? (Something else came up) Werehog Ash: Marcos! There's something in the staff! Jill: It's glowing! (It shows a tree and Shadow) Marcos: This is peculiar. I see you... at the base of a great tree... Amidst a lake of mist and gloom. Shadow: A tree? Rocky: We don't see any trees. Cammie: There's gotta be a tree somewhere. Fern: Oh, there is. Sammy: Where? Fern: It's not a tree, yet. There are some bag of seeds in it. It's at the Space Colony ARK. But only Darriane can grow it. Before Cammie has him, someone else held him with Luna and Ratatosk. Shadow:(Notices the girl with long pink hair) The girl from my dreams. Rocky: More like nightmares. Shadow: Exactly. Cammie: I'll bet that stolen jewel has something to do with Darriane being asleep, and Shadow losing his powers and having nightmares. Marcos: Young man... you've been keeping secrets. What is it you see... in these dreams of yours? Shadow: I don't know... I thought they would go away... but they only get worse. Cammie: Calm down, Blacky. Just think. Shadow:(Thinks about his dream 50 years ago) The girl is name Melinda. She and her family live in a mountain. Melinda founded Ratatosk, Luna, and Darriane. Her face is like Maria's. Her hair is like Cammie's. She and her family aboard the ARK. Melinda's last is Kimocomi. Cammie: Kimocomi? Shadow: Yeah. Sammy: What's the name of the mountain? Shadow: I don't know. It's dark, dangerous and nobody comes there. Dean: The mountain of Malefor! Rocky: Wow. That's creepy. Shadow:(Remembers what happen to his friend) (Flashback) G.U.N Soilder:(Shoots Maria) Shadow: Maria! (Flashback ended) Shadow:(Shakes his head) Kark:(Looking around) Whoa! Am I the only one that thought that was weird? Shadow:(Continues to think back at 50 years ago) Professor Robotnik and Black Doom created me... and the G.U.N came here, Macy, Scamper and Boomer are safe. Lizzy landed in Lunatea, but Maria has been shot. Also, I saw Melinda being chase, but there was a light and I couldn't see and I keep hearing voices. Melinda keeps praying for Darriane and also someone name the Chronicler. That's when I saw that tree. King Erican: Impossible. Kark:(Still looking around) Yeah, no kidding! There isn't even a storm. Werehog Ash: The Chronicler? Kark: What?! Don't encourage him. April: I don't believe it, either. I've not heard that name ever! Marcos: Nor has anyone. Cammie: My mom didn't even heard of it. Sammy: My parents either. Rocky: My dad didn't tell me that too. Marcos: But there is no way that Shadow and Melinda could have known. This is fascinating. Jill: Who's the Chronicler? Marcos: The Chronicler.... is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom. Though I've only heard stories. In fact I've had my doubts as to legitimacy of the tales. Yet, now I am left to wonder... King Erican: As are we all. But if it is true, it is unsetting that the reemergence of the Chronicler would coincide the missing Royal Jewel, not to mention these other visions that Shadow is having. Marcos: Yes... very. Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom. Kark: Oh goodie! I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without anymore doom. Cammie: What do we do? Sammy: There's only one magical object more powerful than the Royal Jewel.... Rocky: Yay! The Chaos Emeralds! Never underestimate the power of emeralds! King Erican: That is correct. The Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful emeralds in Mobius, Earth, Lunatea, Sylverant and Tethealla. April: Your Majasty, it was only a matter of time. Stu: We've seen it! A crazy evil thing magingie is on the horizon! King Erican: Maybe, but we mustn't russh to judgement. This evening has brought about many unexplained things. Dean: We don't have much time, Your Majasty. The New Tree is about to grow anytime. We must prepare for the worst. We must make the Chaos Muffin. Cammie: Chaos Muffin? Sammy: What's that? Cammie: Is that something poisonis? King Erican: Do not worry. The Chaos Muffin is a powerful muffin that will bring back Chaos energy. It is the only one that Shadow will eat so his powers will return. (Gives Cammie the recipes for the Chaos Muffin) Here are the recipes. You must make it nigh. Kark: If "nigh" means soon, I'm outta here. Cammie: Only oven baked muffin will bring Shadow's powers back! Fern: Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true. This world is no longer safe here. April: This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of Black Doom of Shadow's existence and will not rest until they witness his demise. Kark:(Mimiking April) Demise.... Hehehe..... Hate to be you. All: ............ Kark: What? You guys need to lighten up. Marcos: I'm afraid April and Fern are right. As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and...watch as our worst fears unfold before us. Sammy: Exactly! We need a good hiding place. Cammie: We don't need a hiding place. We can make this muffin as soon as possible! Shadow: Right. (Thoughts) I just hope Mimi is alright. (The next morning, Shadow, Cammie, Kark and Sammy stayed at Rocky's house for the night, then they looked at the recipe) Rocky: Oooh, that looks delicious! Sammy: Pixie Sugar, Mooncalf Milk, a Phoenix Egg and Super Strong Hair Raising Flour?! Where are we going to get ingredients like that? Cammie: There's only one place I can think of. (Figures it out) Yo's Refrigerater! (Pulls out a paper and a pen and writes a letter to Klonoa) I'm writing Klonoa a letter to get the ingredients and send them to us. Yo's not really hungry and he's still asleep. We got lucky. Rocky: Wow! That's a new experience! Cammie:(Finishes writing, goes to the mail box, puts it in and the mailman came) Done and done. Now to wait. (3 hours later, the mailman delivered the ingredients) Cammie: Yes! Klonoa is such a good delivery guy! (The door opens, and it was Aisha, Rocky's father assistant, who opened the door) Mailman: Special Delivery from Klonoa the Hedgehog to Cammie Stewart. Aisha: I'm Cammie Stewart. (Grabs the box) I'll take those! Rocky: Oh no! Aisha! She's gonna eat our ingredients! Sammy: Cammie! Get down ther and get them! Aisha: What's this trash? Flour, sugar, an egg... Ooh, milk! I am kind of thirsty! (Cammie runs down stairs, but couldn't keep up) Mushi:(Appeares) Aisha.... Did you say flour and sugar? Daddy needs some sugar to power his newest invention and Mommy just ran out of flour. Aisha: Here you go, Mushi. It belongs to your brother's girlfriend. (Gives the sugar and flour to Mushi) (Cammie is still running down stairs so fast) Mushi: I'm sure my big brother's girlfriend won't mind. (Goes to her parents) Mommy! Daddy! I got you flour and sugar! Aisha:(Gets up, kicks the box, leaves) Cammie:(Arrives too late) I lost the sugar, the flour and the milk. But the egg is still okay. Aisha:(Comes back, smashes the egg) Hmm. I must be losing my touch. (Leaves) (Upset, Cammie went back to Rocky's room and sits on the bed) Rocky: Did you get them back? I bet you did! Cammie: All the ingredients are gone, Rocky. What are we going to do? Sammy: Yo is still asleep, so he can't buy some more. But we can't give up, Cammie! Rocky: Yeah! We've got hours till we find Mimi! We've got plenty of time to go on bizarre adventures and find the Chaos Emeralds and the ingredients! Shadow: We better tell Erican. (The Ten Orbs teleported to Erican's castle) Fern: Well, that didn't go well. Cammie: How did you know? April: Marcos can see the future anytime something happens. Cammie: Oh. I suppose Marcos can go to the past to save my mother from being killed by Richter. Dean: Sorry, but no. Cammie:(Sighs) Thought not. Fern: You guys have to find the Chaos Emeralds and the ingredients before darkness comes. Shadow: Right. Sammy: First off, Hyrule City! (The Ten Orbs Teleported to Hyrule City) Part 4: First Chaos Emerald- Hyrlue City Cammie: Okay, if I were a Chaos Emerald, where would I be? Shadow: Somewhere. Sammy: If by somewhere, you mean somewhere far away, right? Cammie: It's not like that, Sammy, you an idiot more than Rocky. Darkstorm:(Appear) Sammy: Whoa! Darkstorm! Cammie: What are you doing here? Darkstorm:(Eyes are animalictic) Sammy:(Whispers to Cammie) He's freaking me out. Cammie:(Whispers to Sammy) I know. He's a freak, even though he's a halfbreed. Darkstorm:(Had heard it and Pins Cammie) Cammie: HEY! Darkstorm:(Growls, his fangs are seen) Never call me a freak AGAIN!! Cammie: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Darkstorm:(Gets off her) Cammie:(Whispers to Sammy) We have got to whisper quietly so Darkstorm won't hear us. Sammy:(Whispers to Cammie) Or make him deaf. Shadow: Cammie ask you a question. Darkstorm: Growls at Sammy) Shadow: I said, Cammie asked you a question, Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Eyes turn demonic and yells like a Drill sergent to Shadow) I can';t hear you magot, what did you say!!! Shadow: Cammie said, Cammie:(Yells) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Darkstorm: YOU SEE THAT THAT IS THE GIRL THAT WILL MAKE SQUAD LEADER, I AM HERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU, DO YOU GET ME MAGOT!!!!? Sammy: What girl? Darkstorm: WHAT THE SAM **** DID YOU SAY HOTSTUFF Sammy: I said "What gir?" Darkstorm:(Ruffles Sammy's hair and snaps out of his trance and Collapses) Cammie: Now you done it, Sammy. Sammy: What did I do? Rocky: Well, technally, you made the frea- Shadow:(Glares at Rocky) Rocky: Darkstorm fainted. Cammie: Are you sure he fainted? Cause a guardian or a protector or a gutairest or whatever he does, does not faint. Rocky: People faint a lot. Darkstorm:(Normal) What happened (Grabs his head) Cammie: Well, Rocky thinks you fainted. Darkstorm: I feel like a train hit me Cammie: You didn't get hit by anything. Sammy: You just fainted after you ruffled my hair. Rocky: And before you fainted, you started to yell, Cammie wants to know what you're doing here and you still yell, then you said something about a girl and we don't know what girl you're talking about. Kark: That's how halfbreeds are. They're weird. They're freaks. They faint. Cammie: KARK! Shadow: So what are you doing here, Darkstorm? Darsktorm: ....................... Sammy: I think he's going to faint again. Cammie: And Kark, don't say freak! Now get in my backpack! Kark:(Goes inside Cammie's backpack) Darsktorm:(Roars) For one Shadow, i sensed A high apocalyptic energy and it is stronger with that being Rocky: What high apocalypitc energy? Darkstorm:(Holds up one of his Apocalypse emeralds) Cammie: Well, I guess we need you're help to find the Chaos Emeralds with..... those emeralds. Rocky: Are you smack in the mind, Sweetie Pie? Darkstorm has found all the Chaos Emeralds. All we have to do is find the ingredients and then we find Mimi and get Shadow's power back! (Was about to get the emeralds) Darkstorm: This is an Apocalypse Emerald, my source of unlimited energy Rocky: Ack! Wrong! Those are Chaos Emerald, Sonic, Shadow, Luna, Silver, even Sweetie Pie's source of unlimited energy. Sammy: Um... I think Darkstorm is right. Darkstorm:(Holds out a Choas Emerald, the Apocalypse Emerald is darker than the Chaos Emerald) Sammy: Alright! The Chaos Emerald! Thanks. (Was about to get the Chaos Emerald, but Darkstorm move it away) Cammie: Aw man. What's the catch? Darkstorm:Hand over Kark, there are eight Apocalypse Emeralds, he must have swallowed it Kark:(Inside Cammie's backpack) I didn't ate any Apocalypse Emeralds! Cammie: Why would Kark do something stupid? He's way to small to eat something big. Darkstorm:(Growls) Hand him over my emeralds never lie Cammie: Well my fairy partner doesn't lie either! Darkstorm:(Grab tightens on the chaos emerald) Cammie: Let go of it! Shadow: Chaos Spear (Throws the spear at Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Apocalypse Sheild (The Spear Disolves( Cammie: You're not Darkstorm! You're a fake! Who are you and why do you want Kark?! Darkstorm:(Unholy eyes appear and puts fearing thoughts in all there heads) Cammie: SAY SOMETHING!!!! (Swings her sword at the Fake Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Unholys Voice) We are as real as you adn your whiny fairy Cammie: It's the unholy. Shadow: I should of known. Sammy: That's why he wants Kark! Rocky: We have to snap him out of it! Unholy: Mortal Darkstorm: Jeasus mother********** Christ leave that kid alone Cammie:(Pulls out a frying pan out of her backpack) Sorry Darkstorm, but don't kill me. (Swings the frying pan right at Darkstorm's head, knocking him out) Unholy: (Flies out and Ignites on fire in the Sun) Darkstorm:(On fire as well) Sammy: Darkstorm, you have got to get rid of that unholy form, right now! Darkstorm: NO Unholy: He dies without me, I am his eternal hate (Enters Dark Body) Darkstorm:(Grabs Kark, Pulls out the Apocalypse Emerald with Glows bright) Cammie: What the- (Thoughts) How did he grab Kark right out of my backpack?! Shadow: Let go of him! (Uses Chaos Blast on both Darkstorm and Unholy, letting go of Kark) Kark:(Flies towards Cammie) Cammie:(Holds him tight) Darkstorm:(Teleports to the Spirit world) Cammie: Yeah, you better go away as far as possible! Sammy: Um.... Does anybody know how to get rid of a unholy form? Rocky: It would be impossible to get rid of. Cammie: But the good news is... Kark is safe! Shadow: And what about the Chaos Emerald? Cammie: Oooohhhh..... I kinda forgot about that. Shadow and Sammy:(Moaned) Rocky: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.......... Cammie: Sorry. (Shadow, Cammie holding Kark, Sammy and Rocky decided to find a way to get the Chaos Emerald from Darkstorm when they ran into some children. One is a boy who looks like Shadow, but has Abby's eyes and the other is a girl who looks like Abby, but has Shadow's eyes) Sammy: Um.... Who are you two? ???: I'm Kim and this is my brother, Ash. Ash: You guys looking for the Chaos Emeralds? Cammie: Yes. Ash: So are we. We want to know where the first Chaos Emerald is. Cammie: A weird halfbreed and a crazy unholy has it. Kim: In the spirit world? Sammy: Spirit world? What's that? Ash: It's a special place that me and my sister go there. Kim: I'll teleport. (Teleports Ash, Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark to the Spirit World) Cammie:(Yells) DARKSTORM! WHERE ARE YOU?! ????:(Dual Tailed Cat with Darkstorm's Eyes attacks) Sammy: I found him and somebody is in trouble. Shadow;(Race down to help him/her) Chaos SPEAR! (Throws the Chaos Spear at Darkstorm) ???:(Deflects) Run father Darkstorm: Nods and Runs to find something) Cammie and Sammy: Father? Rocky: Umm..... We were trying to save you from that unholy freak. Sammy: Please don't call Darkstorm a freak, cause he's not. Bakuu:(Grabs Rocky's Throat) The freak is my father (Turns Vampire) Rocky: Oh pellets........ Shadow: Chaos BLAST! Bakuu:(Aborbs and glows black) Shadow: Damn it. (Pulls out his gun) Cammie: No guns! (Grabs Shadow's gun) Shadow:(Still holds it) (As Shadow and Cammie tug a war the gun, the trigger was pulled and shoots Bakuu) the bullet ricochy's off his fur, like his fathers demonic skin, his fur is armor like Sammy: Aaaaaaahhhhhh...... Rocky: Cool! Cammie: Listen kid, we were trying to save you from your dad becauce of his unholy form. Sammy:(Whispers to Cammie) I usually thought Darkstorm has a daughter. ????: He Does and we don't need saving, he won't harm us (Teniahk) Bakuu: Fyw nimrods we are teens I am 19 and teniahk is 18 Cammie: Well I'm 14, Sammy's 13, Rocky's 22 and Shadow is ageless. Bakuu: We know, Shadow is a friend of the Storm Family Sammy: Storm Family? Teniahk: Storm is our last name, I am Teniahkstorm, But I prefer Teniahk, Tenny or Ten Bakuu: I am Bakuustorm but I like Bakuu Cammie, Sammy and Rocky:(Looked at Shadow) Shadow: Hmph. Cammie: Well, do you two know these two. (Points to Kim and Ash) Teniahk: Nauhk(No) Cammie: Ugh.... Sammy: You're Dad has a Chaos Emerald and his unholy form is crazy! Bakuu: His isn't crazy Teniahk: Just Animalistic, he will calm any minute now Sammy: What about the Chaos Emerald? Rocky: We're looking for them and the ingredients of the Chaos Muffin so we can find Mimi and figure out Ramona's death and Darriane. Cammie: And get Shadow's powers back. Darkstorm:(Appears with A beard and Large upper and lower fangs) Who wants the Emerald Cammie: Darkstorm. I know it's you in the beard. Darkstorm: I know time moves faster here (Opens a rift back home lets go) Cammie: Before we go home, hand us the Chaos Emerald. Darkstorm: Here (Tosses it to Shadow) Well let get going Sammy: Well, that's one. (Sighs) Six more to go. Cammie:(Looks at Kim and Ash) There something weird about those two. Sammy: What do you mean? Cammie: One looks like Abby and the other looks like Shadow. Darkstorm:(Roars) Cammie: I don't understand Darkstorm at all. Sammy: Me either. (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark, Darkstorm, Bakuu and Teniahk went back to Hyrule City) Rocky: So, what's the next stop. Sammy: Let's go back to your house, Rocky. Your dad has the sugar. (The Ten Orbs teleports Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark back to Rocky's house) Part 5: Dad's Dream Rocky's Dad:(Finishes his invention) My invention is complete. Now, for some relax time. (Turns on the TV, the TV hits Rocky's Dad and falls asleep) Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark:(Appeaed) Cammie: Perfect! (Goes to Rocky's Dad invention) The Pixie Sugar is attached to Rocky's Dad stupid invention. (Was about to get the sugar, but the robot moves, chases after it) Rocky: Dad's machine is very fast. Sammy:I bet he'd know how to stop it. Wake him up! Shadow:(Punches him) Damn it. He's still asleep. Cammie: Somehow the TV knocked him out cold. How on earth are we going to wake him up? Kark: Well, we could go inside Rocky's Dad's dream. Cammie: Hm. That's not a bad idea. Shadow: Hmph. I guess it's okay. (The Ten Orbs teleport Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark to Rocky's Dad's dream) Darkstorm:(WHAT THE *Grabs one of the orbs) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark made to Rocky's father's dreams and discovered that Darkstorm followed) Cammie: What the crappants?! What are you doing here, Darkstorm?!?!!?!?! Darkstorm: Thats what I want to know *Reaches for his Katana* Rocky: We're trying to wake my dad up. Darkstorm: -_-* Sammy:(Looks around) Whoa! Is this what your dad dreams of? Rocky: I don't know. I never been in his dream before. Darkstorm:(Extends Claws) Shadow:(Spots something) Look. (There is a giant robot on an island) Cammie: Your dad's dreaming about a giant robot? What does that mean? Rocky: It means he likes giant robots! I mean, who doesn't? Darkstorm: Ahem Cammie: What? Darkstorm:(Not a fan of Giant Robots Rocky: Oh. Oops. Darkstorm:(Meditates) Shadow: Can we go back to waking up your dad? Rocky: Oh. Right. Cammie: So... how are you going to do that? Shadow: By shocking him. Wrecking his dream. Sammy: You mean destroy that robot? Kark: Sure. It's not real. He can dream it again if he wants. Darkstorm:(Uses Dark Lightning) Sammy:(Sees Jur) Hey look! It's Jur. Cammie: HEY JUR! Over here! Jur:(Turns around to see Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Darkstorm) Hey there! What are you guys doing here? Rocky: We're about to wake up my Dad up from magic TV. What about you? Jur: The boss told me to meditate into people's dreams to get rid of there nightmares. (To Darkstorm) And you Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(Meditating, can't hear) Jur: Darkstorm? Hello? Rocky: Let me wake him up. (Pulls out a bat, about to swing it towards Darkstorm) Cammie: No! We're not doing that to him! Darkstorm:(Grabs teh Bat on reflex) Sammy: Yikes! Jur: Whoa! Darkstorm: Okanahk Toran Lahktah tatrahk *Glowing* Cammie: What is this guy doing? Shadow: ............. Darkstorm:(Turns into his Ultimate Elder form) ????:(In shadows head) Kill him, kill him now Shadow, release me Shadow: Ugh.... Cammie: Shadow? Are you okay? Shadow:(Thoughts with ???) Who are you? Hell Shadow:(Takes over Shadows motor functions and Vocal functions) CAMMIE GET DOWN (Creates crimson chaos spear) Cammie: Whoa! (Ducks down) Sammy: Shadow?! Rocky: What the heck?! Hell Shadow:(CATACLYSM SPEAR *It hits Darkstorm* Darkstorm:(Gasps and then cough) Jur: Darkstorm! Cammie: Shadow! Are you crazy?! Hell Shadow:(Laughing evily and then stops) No not now *Shadow normalizes* Darkstorm:(Rehealing) Jur: You okay, Darkstorm? Darkstorm: Yeah (Is Shadow back to normal or is he still in that hell form, cause I don't know what normaliizes is) (Normal) (Okay) Shadow: I'm sorry.... Rocky:(To Shadow) What the heck was that?! Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off. Darkstorm:(Dull cracks indicate shoulder reattaching) Shadow: I don't know... I just heard a voice in my head and I just.... Cammie: Turned wacky? Shadow: Yes... Darkstorm: More like hell Shadow: Yes... Sammy: Well, that was scary! Darkstorm: I say some of us leave Shadow: No. We have to wake up Rocky's father. But if I ever do that hell thing again, I need you to hit me. Rocky:(Pulls out his bat and was about to swing it at Shadow's head) Cammie: Not now! Hell Shadow:(Grabs Rocky by the throat) I will slit your throat while you sleep *Shadow Normalizes* Rocky:(Nervous) I won't do that again... (Gives Shadow a thumbs up and nervously smiles) Cammie:(Shocked) Sammy:(Also shocked) Holy crappants... Darkstorm: (Pulls out callor) Cammie: What is that for? Darkstorm:(Puts it on Shadow) Cammie: Oh. I get it. Darsktorm: Heh Kark: So whenever Shadow gets all crazy and helly, we shock him with that electric collar, right? Darkstorm:(More like holy water burns Sammy: Holy water burns? What's that? Rocky: Water that is hot and holy? Darsktorm:(Face palms) Demons hate holy water, it burns them Cammie: Are you trying to say that Shadow might get killed by the holy water when he turns back to wacky? Darkstorm: Screw this *Walks ahead* Jur: If you want to wake Mr. Rat then you can use a boat to that giant robot. Shadow: Good. Jur: But, it's kinda mixed up, so I suggest you shock his brain Cammie: You mean we have to do surgery. Jur: Yeah. Sammy: Oh. I don't like brain surgery. It's too disgusting. Darkstorm:(Flying) Shadow: But it's the only way. Sammy: Mmmm.... Darkstorm:(Roars) Cammie: Now what? Darkstorm:(Hisses) Shadow: Darkstorm? Jur: What's going on? Darkstorm:(Can't go any farther) Kark: Are you okay out there? Darkstorm:(Flying) Cammie: I'll take that as a yes. Jur: Okay. Follow me. (Goes to the machine) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark follows Jur) Darkstorm:zzzzzz (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Jur made it to the machine) Jur: Here it is. Just pull the lever and something will happen. Shadow:(Pulls the lever) Darkstorm:(Asleep) Jur: Good job. Two more to go. Sammy: There's three levers? Jur: Yep. Come on. I'll show you the next one. (Goes to the next machine) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark follows Jur) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Jur made it to the next machine) Shadow:(Pulls the lever) Jur: One more to go. Come on. (Goes to the last machine) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark follows Jur) (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Jur made it to the last machine) Shadow(Pulls the lever) Jur: Great job. Now the boat is ready to go. Let's go back. (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Jur go back to the boat) Cammie: Okay. Now that the boat is good, let's go destroy that robot. Shadow: Right. Rocky: All aboard. Sammy: Darkstorm? Cammie: Let me handle this. (Goes up to the sleeping Darkstorm) Darkstorm... Oh Darkstorm... (Shakes Darkstorm to wake him up) WAKE UP BOZO! Darkstorm:(Is a gargoyle statue) Sammy: Uh oh. This ain't good. Rocky: What did you do, Shadow? Cammie: He didn't do anything, Rocky... Did he? Shadow: .......... Cammie:(Thoughts) Shadow's acting weird, all of the sudden. the hell form has trouble taking controll Shadow:(Thoughts with Hell Form) It's no use. You can't control me. Hell Shadow: Oh I will, if you love anyone here you will obey Shadow:(Thoughts)' ''Love somebody? What are you talking about?'' the hell form is gone Shadow:(Thoughts)'' Damn it! How am I'm suppose to know now?!'' Cammie: Shadow? Are you okay? Shadow: I'm fine.... Sammy: How are we going to get Darkstorm back to his unstone self? Jur: Don't look at me. Darkstorm:(the encasement cracks) Rocky: Look. He's breaking out of it. Darkstorm:(Roar-Yawns) Cammie: How did you enjoy your nap? Darkstorm:(Refreshing) Jur: Darkstorm? Why were you a statue? Darkstorm: Thats how I sleep Cammie: Darkstorm, next time you sleep. SLEEP HOW WE SLEEP! Shadow: Now that your awake. Let's destroy that robot. Darkstorm:(In case you haven't noticed Cammie, I am a Halfling Cammie: I know. (The boat starts and heads to the giant robot) Darkstorm: And my kind don't sleep like you do, we sleep in different ways Cammie:(Whispers very quiet) In a weird way... Darkstorm: Heard that Cammie: Crappants... (The boat stops) Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Jur and Darkstorm:(Gets off) Shadow: Where is it? Sammy: Maybe it's not here. Cammie: Really? Sammy: Yeah. Maybe it left. Giant Robot: Beep. Intuder alert. Intuder alert. Sammy: Uh oh. Giant Robot: Beep. Destroy all lifeform. Cammie: Let's get out of here! Darkstorm:(Growls and Power Jumps) Shadow: Not a chance. (Zooms after the Giant Robot) Cammie: SHADOW!!!!!! Darkstorm: Shads think before you act Cammie: Ugh! (Goes after Shadow) Darkstorm:(DARK LIGHTNING *Electrocutes the Robot) Shadow: Chaos Spear! (Thorws the Chaos Spear at the robot) Darkstorm:(Shadow, lets fuse Shadow:(Nods) Cammie: Oh I don't wanna know what it is. Kark: Me too. Before both attacks could hit the robot, a strange wall made of what appears to be a mixture of dark energy and souls forms around it, thus intercepting both attacks and protecting the robot. Darkstorm and Shadow fuse to form Shadstorm Sammy: Holy clockomoly. Shadstorm: Oh yeah, bring it Cyber freak Rocky: Remember, this is my dad's dream robot. Sammy: Yeah. And you better break that wall that appeared out of nowhere. Shadstorm: Apocalypse *Teleports to the bots Face and a spear forms) SPEAR! Giant Robot: Bzzz! Activate lasers. (Shoots lasers at Shadstorm) Shadstorm:(Blown into the ground)*Groans* I wasn't even trying Cammie: Then keep trying! Shadstorm:*Puts hands in the air* Black storm *a Storm rolls in* Shadstorm:(Grabs Cammie) How good of a kicker are you? Cammie: Not that good. Shadstorm: Better start Cammie: Oh boy.... Shadstorm:(Grabs Her by the wrists) Cammie: Hey! Sammy: Oh I can't watch this! (Covers his eyes) Shadstorm: Forgive this, IRON HEELS *Cammie's shoes become hard as Iron* Cammie: You've got to be kidding me! Shadstorm:(Tosses her) Cammie: WAH!!!! Shadstorm:(Power punches the Bot) Kick it cammie Cammie: Oh boy. (Kicks the robot) Darkstorm and Shadow separate Rocky: Woohoo! Good job guys! Including you, Sweetie Pie. Cammie: Don't even think about it... (The Giant Robot is now destroyed) Rocky's Dad:(Saw the whole thing in shock) Shadow, Cammie, Sammy and Rocky:(Go up to him) Rocky's Dad:(Echo Voice) ROCKY!!!!!!!!! Your freaky friend and your girlfriend just destroyed my creation! Rocky: Sorry Dad.... Cammie: Oh come on now. It can't be that bad. (The robot's head fell off) Darkstorm:(Grabs Rocky's Dad) Whatch your tone towards the Dark Lord Rocky's Dad:(Echos) Dark what? Sammy: Darkstorm. When he meant freaky friend, he meant Shadow. (Mortal Kombat Started) Darkstorm:(Drops him) Dark Lord of the Apocalypse Realm Cammie:(Rolls her eyes) Rocky's Dad:(Echos) Ego! In turmoil! Must... wake... up! (Rocky's Dad finally wakes up and Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, Kark and Darkstorm are now out of the dream while Jur went to the next one) Rocky: Dad? Rocky's Dad: I just had the strangest dream! You were there, Rocky. So was your friends, Shadow and Sammy, and your girlfriend, Cammie. And those two were a very naughty figment of my overstressed imagination! Rocky: Dad. I need the sugar from your robot. (The robot is hiding behind the TV) Rocky's Dad: Ohhhh! You like it, Huh? It's the next inevitable phase in essential technology for very lazy people: voice activated remote control robots! You command it using the code words! Rocky: What are the code words? Rocky's Dad: Give me some sugar, baby! (The robot deactivates the sugar, which went flying, then the robot powers down) Rocky:(Catches the sugar) Rocky's Dad: I'm going to my den to sulk and have a tantrum. But do as I day, no as I do! (Leaves) Shadow, Cammie, Sammy and Darkstorm:(Goes up to Rocky) Rocky:(Looks at the robot) Cammie: You know, you guys should of made my shoes out of iron! Shadow: It was the only way to destroy that robot. Darkstorm: Yeah (Reverses the spell) Cammie: Thank you. Darkstorm:(Yawns) Cammie: Yeah. Have a good stone sleep. Sammy: Come on guys. Let's go back to the castle. (The ten orbs teleports Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark back to Erican's Castle) Darkstorm:(Teleports to his mansion and sleeps) Part 6: The Kimocomi Family (Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark teleport to the path towards Acibone City) Sammy: What are we doing here? Cammie: We are going to tell Mimi's parents about Mimi. Rocky: What about Shadow? People in Acibone City hate him. Cammie: Don't worry. Once we get to the city, Shadow will hide and you, me and Sammy will go inside and tell Richard and Margret. (When they got there, they all notice that Acibone City is not there, but a construction work is there) Cammie: Where's Acibone City? Rocky: I don't know. Maybe it vanished. Sammy: When we got here? Rocky: Hey. It could happened. Shadow: .............. Hell Shadow:(In Cammie's Head) Cammie Cammie: Ugh.... Sammy: Cammie? Cammie:(Thoughts with Hell Shadow) Are you the creep that controlled Shadow? Hell Shadow: No, I am he who will be your salvation Cammie:(Thoughts with Hell Shadow) Salvation? Of what? Hell Shadow: Darkstorm is planing an Invasion, he plots against Sonic and Nikki, plans to slay them Cammmie:(Thoughts with Hell Shadow)'' Ha! That's stupid! He's friends with Stickers and his friend!'' Hell Shadow: You must believe me, he is a danger to you and the others Cammie:(Thoughts with Hell Shadow) No he's not. Hell Shadow:(Takes controll of shadow again) Sammy: Uh oh! Not again! Rocky: How is that possible?! The collar is on him!!!! Cammie: Duck your heads before he hits you! Cammie, Sammy and Rocky:(Duck down) Kark:(Hides behind Cammie) Hell Shadow: *Has full controll* Freedom, now to find my first target, *Smiles* Maybe Nikki Sammy: Cammie, do something!!!! Cammie: Okay, okay! Shadow said if that wackado every comes back. We have to hit him! Rocky: I'm on it! (Was about to pull out his bat) Cammie: Not the bat! I'll handle this! (Pulls out her slingshot, pulls out a rock, then shoots at Hell Shadow) The rock turns to lava and drops) Cammie: You've got to be kidding. Sammy: What else could be worse?! (Suddenly, it started to rain) Cammie: UGH!!!! Hell shadow has gone into hiding to escape the rain Sammy: Where did he go? Preist: Are you all right my children Cammie: Yeah. We're fine, except our friend has gone wacko! Preist: Come to the church you will get sick Sammy: Um... What about our friend? Cammie: Come on, let's just go. (Grabs Sammy by the arm) Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark:(Followed the preist) Darkstorm:*Enters the Churh and Prays* Cammie:(Whispers to Sammy) What the heck is he doing here? Sammy:(Whispers to Cammie) I thought he was at home as a gargoyle statue. Cammie:(Whispers to Sammy) Don't go to him. Don't even speak to him. Sammy, Rocky and Kark:(Look at the paintings of the windows) Cammie:(Looks around) Old Man:(Notices her, goes up to her with a 11 year old red hair girl) Hello, stranger. My name is Connor, and this is my granddaughter, Reno. What brings you here? Cammie: Me and my friends are just here until the rain stops. And also get our friend back. Connor: Ah. I see. Reno, say hello to this young lady. Reno:(Waves at Cammie) Cammie: Is she okay? Connor: My granddaughter is a mute. She has been like this since birth. Cammie: So she...can't talk at all? Connor: No. Cammie: Hmmm.... That's kinda cool. (Cammie and Connor continued talking) Rocky: Wow! Check out all the God stuff. (Poked a seemingly dead Moncaw in the nose) (It woke up and quickly bit Rocky without warning) Rocky: OWWW!!!!!! Moncaw: Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrrk, counting with your toes! (Flies over to Connor and Reno, lands on Reno's head) I am Lamar! Cammie and Sammy:(Looked at each other) Lamar? (Snickers at that name) Lamar: Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive. I am Reno's interpreter. Reno:(Uses sign language) Lamar: Reno greets you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... the usual boring salutations. She says it is good to see you again, Cammie. Sammy, Rocky and Kark:(Surprised when Reno knows Cammie, even though they don't) Cammie: But... I never even met Reno before. Lamar: Before... after... it is all the same. preist:*To Darkstorm* Welcome back old Friend Darkstorm: Father Farid *Hugs him* Sammy: These two know each other? Cammie: I think so.. Farid: Asking forgivness again old friend or here to donate Darkstorm:(Pulls out gold bar) Donate Cammie:(Sees the gold bar) Gah?! Darkstorm:*Puts it in the donations) Rocky: Where did he get that golden bar? Darkstorm: I am Rich, I am Royalty Rocky: Oh... Cammie: ........ (Sleeky The Newt is about 15 meters away from the entrance of the church, bored. He notices the presence of the others, but ignores them, waiting until they notice him.) Sammy: Why are you here Darkstorm? Cammie:(Whispers to Sammy) I said don't talk to him! Sammy:(Whispers to Cammie) I'm sorry, but I'm really confused... Darkstorm: Is there something you have against me Cammie Cammie: Well... um... someone told that you were planning to do an invasion and slay Stickers and his friend. Sammy: Is that why you don't want us to speak to him? Cammie:(Nods) Darkstorm: Do you actually think I will harm innocents in cold blood Hell Shadow: Damn it Cammie: No way. You're too cool. (Thoughts) I knew that Wackado Form was lying. Darkstorm: I heard that Cammie: I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about Blacky's Wackado Form. The one who tried to kill you. Darkstorm: Hell shadow Cammie: That's right! The wackado! Sammy: You mean he lied to you that Darkstorm is going to take over the world? Rocky: Oh good. I thought Darkstorm was going to invaded this planet. Cammie: ROCKY!!!!! Darkstorm: Not helping much Cammie: I have to be with him. Not in a romantic way. Darkstorm: Shadow has left over hate Cammie: Hate of what? He doesn't hate us. Sammy: Or you. Or Sonic. Or Rouge. Or Omega. Or Mimi. Or Abby. Or Luna. Rocky: Maybe he hates the world? Cammie: NOT HELPING!!!!!!! Kark: Well maybe he hates Quince who thought he stoled the Royal Jewel, but didn't and was really angry. Cammie: KARK!!!!!!!!!! Sammy: Maybe he hates his wackado form. Cammie: You could be right. Rocky: Or maybe he hates Henry for killing Ramona back at Acibone City, before we got to the Vangaurd's lair to find Sonic. Cammie: You maybe annoying, Rocky, but you might be right. Darkstorm: Remember Maria, he lost her Cammie: Umm... I wasn't born 50 years ago. Sammy: Marcos kinda tell Shadow so he can tell us about his dreams about her death and the girl who looks like Cammie Rocky: I thought Shadow forgotten his past. Cammie: He did. He just told us his dream. Darkstorm: no one forgets, and in shadow's case, he never forgives Cammie, Sammy and Rocky:(Starred at Darkstorm, then laughs) Cammie:(Laughing) That's ridicules! Shadow said that he put the past behind him! Right after Stickers passed out and we escape from the Vangaurd's lair! He never keeps them! (Stops laughing as Sammy and Rocky stopped laughing, looks at Sammy) Can he? Sammy: Um.... I don't think so... Rocky: A lot a people keep good past, not bad past. Cammie: Would you keep your past? Rocky: Oh yeah! ...... Except for Aisha bullying me. And the High Priestest's death.... And Ramona's death.... And Mimi running away with a total stranger. Sammy: Yeah me too. Cammie: Including my mom's death. That was horrible. Flame:*falling from the sky*HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIT! Hell Shadow: PYRO SPHERE (Fires at the church) Kark:(Sees a ball of fire) Umm.... Was that always coming after us? Cammie:(Sees it, shocked) Uh oh.... Sammy:(Also sees it) AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Rocky:(Also sees it) RUN AWAY!!!!! Darkstorm:(Takes the hit for the church) Cammie:(Completly shocked) Darkstorm?! Sammy: Holy crappants!!! Darkstorm:(Roars in pain and drops out of the sky) Rocky: Oh dear..... Darkstorm:(Not moving) Cammie, Sammy and Rocky:(Looks at Darkstorm's lifeless body) Rocky: Do you think we should given him CPR? Cammie and Sammy: NO! Rocky:(Gulps) Cammie: I'm going to find Blacky. Sammy: But he'll kill you too! And besides, it's still raining. Cammie: I'm wearing a jacket, it has a hoodie. (Puts her hoodie on her head, then leaves to find Hell Shadow) Sammy: Ooohhh..... I'm not liking this..... Darkstorm:(Groans) Rocky: Hey. He's alive. Sammy:(Goes to Darkstorm) Darkstorm! Are you okay? Darkstorm: hey Sammy: Is he deaf again? Rocky: Let me see. (Goes to Darkstorm's ear, yells) ARE YOU OKAY, DARKSTORM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Sammy: Rocky! Darkstorm:(Punches rocky in the face) Rocky: OW!!!!! (Covers his face) Nope. He's not deaf. Sammy: Good.... Darkstorm:(Back reheals) Sammy: Please don't scare us like that... Darkstorm: Sorry Sammy: It's okay.... (With Cammie) (It's still raining) Cammie:(Looking for Hell Shadow) Blacky? Blacky! Ugh.... Why do I have to do this the hard way? Blacky! (Stops walking for a moment, starting to feel like somebody is watching her) Hell Shadow:(Laughs) Cammie: Blacky? (Looks around) Shadow? Hell Shadow:Well whats a little girl like you doing here, all alone (Laughing Mainically) Cammie: Blacky. Turn back to your normal, right now. I'm scared. And I'm cold. And I don't like it when you're wacky. Hell Shadow: Oh Boo Hoo, Little girl mish her boyfriend (Laughs) Cammie: He is not my boyfriend. (Sighs) Listen, Blacky. I just have one question to say.... Did you or did you not put your past behind you.... Hell Shadow: Would I be here if he did, he never forgave GUN, He wil never forget Cammie: For crying out loud, Shads, it was only just a past. No big did. My mom was killed by Richter, but did I turned wacky? No. I forgive Richter for what he did. And Selena was going to kill me after I killed Henry, but luckily, I killed Selena to be with Henry. Besides, you should keep the good past, not the bad past. Don't you want to get you're powers back by eating the Chaos Muffin? Well, we have to find three more ingredients and six more Chaos Emeralds. Plus, we need to find Mimi. Hell Shadow:(Laughs then stops as he losing controll) No no, stop you weakling, what have you done Shadow:(Inside) Let me go! A darker shadow is split off from Shadow) Cammie: Blacky! (Goes to Shadow, picks him up) Shadow:(Pants) Darker Shadow: He may have broken off from me thissss time, But not the next time (Slithers away) Shadow:(Still panting) Cammie: Come on, Blacky. There's a chruch that we're going to spend the night at until the rain stops. (Shadow and Cammie went back to the chruch) Shadow and Cammie:(Went inside) Sammy: Cammie! You're okay! Cammie: Yeah. Shadow's back. And The Wackado went away after he seperated from him. Darkstorm: Meditating) Connor: So this is your friend. Cammie: Yep. Shadow the Hedgehog. Reno:(Looks at Shadow) Darkstorm:(Gets up) Hey Cam Cammie: What? Darkstorm: (Waves) Cammie:(Rolls her eyes) Connor: If you needed a place a stay, you should go to my place for a little while. Sammy: Really? Thanks. Darkstorm:(Extends wings) Connor: Come on. Let's go back to my place. (Leaves) Reno:(Follows her grandfather) Shadow, Cammie, Sammy, Rocky and Kark:(Follow as well) Sammy: Bye Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Its hardly a good bye when we all know you'll call Cammie: Whatever! Darkstorm:(Turns to smoke and reappears infront of Cammie) Don't be to rude, Hell Shadow has mearly given up, but not surrendered Sammy: N-n-n-n-n-not surrendered? Cammie: Don't worry. We'll beat the Wackado right up, Darkstorm. Darkstorm:I warn you, his power grows as long as he is out and about, you may need to summon Thrash from the future to help Cammie: But I send him home to his..... Ugh nevermind. We don't need Thrash. We can handle that Wackado, right guys? Rocky: Whatever Sweetie Pie saids, I agree! Kark: Sure! Sammy: Uhhh..... Okay..... Shadow: ............. Cammie: Blacky! Shadow:(Looks at Cammie, then looks down, then nods) Darkstorm: So misguided (Teleports) Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays by Cameron33268110